Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by sleepy-emo
Summary: New student Icarus Incubi is catching the attention of the student body, in particular party animal Holt Hyde. While trying to stay away from his unwanted admirer Icarus ends up befriending shy, timid Jackson. Unaware that they're the same person Icarus ends up getting closer to Jackson while being accosted by Holt and getting himself into more and more trouble. Commission story.


**This is a commission for 'Haku of Ice and Snow' that I was asked for in about February, life kind of made this take a kicking but I finally got it written. This is kind of a continuation of 'Two Seconds And A Glace At Heaven', hope you all enjoy it :)**

New schools are never fun. New school are never fun especially when you are starting out in high school with all the drama that brings on top of being sent to a school that is not in your realm and you find it hard enough making friends as it is. And I should know – this isn't the first time it's happened to me.

My name is Icarus Incubi. I am the 215 year old son of the King and Queen of the Incubus and Succubus realm. I know what you're thinking: 215 and you're only just starting at high school, how many exams did you fail? Well 215 is actually pretty young in my realm and, as I said, I've been moved schools a lot.

It's one of those unfortunate things being the son of the King and Queen of the realm – there is so much expectation to follow in your parents footsteps. My father is a very imposing man; tall, broad, attractive and has the ability to have a cacophony of new woman hanging off him every single day and still remains faithful to my mother. He loves the attention, don't get me wrong, but he still manages to not act upon it. My mother is exactly the same. Tall, willowy and beautiful she is everything a Succubus queen should be…and then there's me.

More slender than a boy my age should be I am a bizarre (well bizarre when you consider my parents) hybrid of masculine and feminine, something that the vast majority of people like to point out. I often think it that it would have been better if I was born a girl but there we go.

Unlike most Incubi and Succubae I don't like talking to people, or being around people, or socialising with them in any way. It's not that I'm some weird shut in who is only happy when they're in their own company and never wants to make any friends; I just find it difficult too. I find social situations difficult, mostly because people are always trying to sleep with me (one of the other drawbacks of being an Incubus and son to the King and Queen; everyone wants a piece of you).

So once my parents realised that school in our realm wasn't working out – this was after trying about ten different ones you understand – they sent me to the mortal realm to attend Monster High. (They looked into sending me to a human school and the one day I spent there did not end well, trust me.) So far Monster High is ok.

On my first day I bumped into another new student as we were heading in to meet the Headmistress. Her name was Frankie Stein and she was made out of a number of various different girl's body parts. Before the Headmistress called us in she told me about herself. Apparently she was only a day old (which was a bizarre concept to me being 215) and the one who made her had wanted to send her to school immediately. I told her a little bit about myself and, as we were called into the Headmistresses office, she hugged me and said that we were going to be the best of friends.

Later that day Frankie had introduced me to her groups of friends; Clawdeen Wolf (a werewolf), Draculaura (a vampire), Ghoulia Yelps (a zombie) and Cleo De'Nile (a bitch). The girls were nice enough – save Cleo – and for once I finally felt as if I could get along here. Monster High seemed to be a nice place and there was no pressure for me to be anyone but myself.

My first few weeks had flown by as a mostly uneventful blur; save a few looks of adoration from people and a run in with the school psycho, Mani, that led to me having sex with the school heart-throb, Deuce Gorgon, in a supply closet (my parents would be so proud). They were so uneventful that I began to hope that my time at Monster High would be just that – uneventful. I had friends, I was doing well in classes and I'd even been persuaded to join the Fear Leading Squad. Everything was going well.

Until one day when I was leaving school at the end of the day. I was off in my own little world (having a graphic flashback of my rendezvous with Deuce in the supply closet) and see where I was going until it was too late. I walked headlong into something solid, dropping my books and tripping over my own feet to fall onto my backside in front of someone. The someone turned and I felt my stomach plummet a little when I realised who it was. Standing in front of me, flaming red hair, headphones around his neck and over one ear, smirking down at me was Holt Hyde.

"Well," he sang, elongating the word. "what do we have here?"

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I scrambled to gather my fallen books. "I wasn't looking where I was going." I didn't want to make this a long drawn out thing, I wanted to get my books and get the hell out of there as fast as possible. I had seen Holt around school and from what I had seen (and what Frankie had told me about him) he was bad news; always getting into trouble and constantly on the wrong side of anyone in a position of authority. In short he wasn't someone to get involved with.

"Let me give you a hand with those." he said still smirking as he stooped to help me with my fallen books. "Not every day I get the new hottie bumping into me."

"Sorry about that." I replied briskly as he handed me my books and we both stood up. "It was an accident."

"Oh don't apologise Beautiful," he grinned tucking a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "I don't mind in the slightest. In fact I wouldn't mind if you made a habit of it."

"I'll make sure I look where I'm going from now on." I stated and made to leave. I had apologised, he had been weird, I was leaving now. Or so I thought.

"So what name you going by, Beautiful?" he asked following me down the stairs and away from the entrance.

"Icarus." I replied without looking at him. I hoped that if I didn't make eye contact he would take the hint and leave…that was the plan anyway. Holt stepped in front of me and blocked my path.

"Well Icarus may I say that you are irresistible." he said taking me hand and kissing it softly. I rolled my eyes – it wasn't the first time something like this had happened and, quite frankly, I was sick of it – and pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"Just part of my nature." I replied flatly. Holt chuckled.

"Incubus?" he asked. I had to admit I was impressed that he worked that out; he clearly wasn't as stupid as the rumours had made him out to be.

"Partly." I replied. "My father's an Incubi, my mother's a Succubae." I don't know why I told him that but he gave the impression that if I didn't talk to him then he would keep following me until I did.

"Well I'd very much like to suck your bi." he replied, wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"That doesn't even make sense." I said with a tight lipped smile.

"I'm just saying I think you're hot and I'd like to get to know you a little better." Holt grinned shrugging. I opened my mouth to shoot him down and tell him that I wasn't interested in him (or in anyone really) when someone calling my name cut me off.

"Icarus!" Frankie cried beaming and waving at me as she fought her way through the crowd towards us. "There you are!" she panted as she reached us. "We've been looking all over for you."

"What for?" I asked ignoring the fact that Holt was still there.

"Cleo's called an emergency Fear Leading practice for the big Casketball game next week." Frankie told me. "She says we need extra practice if we want to be on top of it for the boys." Thank god, I thought, an excuse to get away. I turned to Holt.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I told him a little coldly. "Sorry again for bumping into you, it won't happen again."

"Like I said I don't mind if it does, Beautiful." Holt grinned before turning to flash Frankie the same grin. "Hey Frankie Fine!"

"Leave me alone." she told him, glaring slightly. She took hold of my arm and steered me away.

"It's ok if you want to leave!" Holt called as we walked away. "'Cause I just love to watch you go." I cast a glance over my shoulder and saw his gaze firmly place on my backside. Frankie rolled her eye.

"What a sleaze." she commented. "Why were you even talking to him?"

"I bumped into him and he kind of wouldn't leave me alone." I replied. "Believe me I didn't want to be talking to him."

"Ok well be careful, won't you." she told me. "Holt Hyde isn't the kind of guy you want to get mixed up with."

"Don't worry I won't." I replied, genuinely meaning it.

* * *

After my run in outside of school with Holt I seemed to see him everywhere. It was as if everywhere I turned there he was. It was incredibly annoying and I don't know whether it was by coincidence or whether he was actually stalking me but finally I had had enough. I decided to go and hide in the one place in the school I knew there was no chance of him actually following; the school library. For one thing I doubt he even knew there was a school library and for another the librarian had a very strict no noise at all policy – no way she'd let him in with those headphones on.

Finally I could get some peace and quiet and some time away from my brand new stalker. I liked the quiet of the library and it was comforting to know that I wouldn't be accosted in here, plus I did actually need to do some work. I found an empty table in a secluded corner and left my bag, staking my claim to it, before wondering among the stacks for the books I would need for my Ancient Languages homework.

I found what I was looking for and turned to go back to my seat, not realising that I wasn't alone until I walked straight into someone. My books fell to the floor with a loud clatter and my face flushed scarlet at the sound, knowing the librarian was on the prowl. Without looking at the person I had just walked into I hastily scrambled to pick my books up; I really must stop doing this, I'll end up with some kind of reputation.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as the person stooped to help me. "I wasn't looking where I was going…again."

"That's ok," the person whispered back and I could tell that it was a boy. "are you alright?" he asked. I looked up to answer and instantly felt my face begin to heat up. I'd never seen him around the school before; he had short black hair with a fringe that hung over his eyes and had a streak of blond in it, thick black glasses and what looked like an eyebrow ring above his left eye. He was incredibly good looking but was obviously quite shy and unaware of it.

"I'm fine." I whispered back airily. I wasn't totally sure that I was in control of what I was saying; it was very rare that a person had me rendered speechless but this guy did. I continued to stare at him and, pretty soon, he was also blushing. I shook my head, trying to regain some composure and pretend that I wasn't a nutcase who stared at people and said nothing. "I'm sorry again."

"No it was my fault," he smiled at me and my heart stopped momentarily – he had such a gorgeous smile. "I wasn't looking where I was going either."

"So I guess we're both idiots." I laughed and immediately regretted it. However he laughed too and I sighed with relief. Normally I never worried about how I came across to other people (usually because I was quite shy and tended to avoid social situations) but, for some reason, I did with this guy. I really wanted him to like me.

"I'm Jackson," he said extending his hand. "Jackson Jekyll."

"Icarus Incubi." I replied taking his hand and shaking it.

"The new kid?" he asked without letting go of my hand. "I've seen you around."

"Funny," I replied. "I've never seen you before." Jackson blushed.

"I tend to spend a lot of my time in here studying." he stated. "So what brings you here this afternoon?" he asked as we began to make our way back over to the table I'd left my things at.

"I've got some Ancient Languages homework I should really get on with." I told him. "Plus I'm hiding from the last person I walked into who turned out to be kind of a stalker."

"Who was that?" Jackson asked laughing softly.

"Holt Hyde," I told him. "do you know him?"

"Yeah, I know him." Jackson sighed. "He's…something."

"He's a pain." I stated.

"Finally someone else who thinks so." he chuckled. "Well I promise not to turn into another stalker that you have to avoid."

"I'll hold you to that." I grinned. He looked down at me and smiled and I could feel my heart practically pounding in my chest. Play it cool, I told myself, don't come across as overly keen or creepy or he won't want to see you again.

"So," he said after a pause. "you said you had Ancient Languages homework to do; would you like some help with it?" Was that his way of asking to spend more time with me? He was shifting a little, nervously anticipating my answer, so I took that to mean yes that was his way of asking if we could hang out. I smiled.

"That would be great." I told him.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks I spent as much time as I could in the library with Jackson. In fact I very rarely saw him out of the library. This didn't bother me in the slightest as I knew that in the library we wouldn't be disturbed and I wouldn't have Holt suddenly bursting in on us. In there I could have Jackson all to myself. I was incredibly attracted to Jackson and, judging by the looks I saw him casting in my direction when he thought I wasn't looking, I was almost certain that he was attracted to me too.

There were times when I doubted that though. On occasion I had asked him if he wanted to come and watch me at Fear Leading practice or even when we were performing at one of the games. He always said he'd try but whenever I glanced over at the stands I'd never see him there. Instead I'd always see Holt watching me with that infuriating smirk of his, his gaze lingering on me in my Fear Leading uniform and making me painfully aware of how tight it was.

It was very frustrating; wherever I wanted Jackson to be Holt was always there (usually doing something with the PA system that made the music even louder). He was always the first to come up and flirt with me after we had finished our routine. Frankie and the girls did their best to keep the two of us apart but he'd often be waiting for me long after the rest of them had gone. It was getting very annoying, very quickly, something that I voiced to Jackson one afternoon when we were alone in the library.

"Have you told him that having him hanging around you all the time is annoying?" Jackson asked.

"Constantly," I replied. "but he won't listen. I think if he could see me with someone else then he'd get the message. Hey," I added as it suddenly dawned on me. "I never see the two of you even in the same room together, how did you manage to fix that?" Jackson shifted uncomfortably and turned his attention to his homework.

"I guess we just don't run in the same circles." he shrugged. "I like the quiet and he…well he doesn't."

"Is that why you hide out in here so much?" I asked without thinking. Jackson blushed, looking a little hurt.

"I didn't think I was hiding out." he mumbled.

"I didn't mean 'hiding out'," I said trying to cover up the fact that I had completely meant hiding out. "I guess it's just that I've never really seen you outside of the library that much." Jackson rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably before looking up at me.

"Well how about we do something outside of the library this weekend." he said. "You know just you and me?" I smiled, biting my bottom lip shyly. Was he asking what I think he was asking?

"Like a date?" I asked maybe a little too hopefully. I knew that I might be being a little too forward asking that but I had fallen hard and fast for Jackson and if there was a chance that he liked me back and wanted to go out with me then I would take it. Jackson blushed deeply – he looked so cute when he blushed like that.

"Yeah a date." he smiled shyly and my heart leapt.

"I'd love to." I replied returning his shy smile with one of my own.

"Great." he sighed with relief. His eyes darted around to see if anyone was watching and, when he was satisfied that we were alone, he leant forward and kissed me softly. I returned the kiss as his lips lingered against mine, my hand slipping across the table to lace my fingers with his, before we both pulled away.

"Wow!" I breathed. It was strange how a simple kiss with someone that I really, really liked could leave me breathless when I had previously had sex with someone else in a supply closet when I first arrived here. Maybe it was because what I was feeling for Jackson was the beginnings of love?

"Yeah," Jackson replied equally as breathless. "wow!"

* * *

When I left the library that afternoon I was practically walking on air. Jackson had asked me out on a date – I would finally get to see him outside of the library – and he had even kissed me. There was nothing in the world that could put a dampen on my mood this afternoon. Or so I thought until I turned a corner and found my path blocked by Mani and his idiotic friend Heath.

"Hey Bookworm," Mani grinned manically down at me. "what you doing down here?" I decided to ignore him and weave my way around him but he grabbed the back of my shirt and pushed me up against the wall.

"Hey," Heath growled in the least menacing way possibly. "we asked you a question; what are you doing down here?"

"I've been in the library." I replied flatly hoping that that would be the end of it. But apparently it wasn't as Mani and Heath grinned at each other.

"You've got to pay a toll for coming down here." Mani stated. I wanted to call him out on it – I wanted to say that I knew that he was talking rubbish and that he should let me pass or else – but I didn't. Both he and Heath were taller than I was and Mani was much bigger; there was no way that I would win if it came down to a fight. I could just about use my Incubus charm to get away with it but there was still every chance that I would still end up with my face smashed in.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" a familiar voice sang from the end of the corridor and for the first time since meeting him I was so glad to see Holt. He sauntered over like what he had just walked into was a normal occurrence and leaned on the wall next to where Mani had me pinned. "So what's going on fellas?"

"Nothing." Heath stated.

"Really?" Holt asked. "'Cause it doesn't look like nothing to me."

"Listen," Mani warned turning to him. "How about you get lost if you don't want to get the same treatment?"

"Yeah," Heath agreed. "get lost if you know what's good for you."

"See I would fellas," Holt sang. "but that's my friend you've got jammed against the wall for no good reason so how about you guys just run along and I don't have to start a party that involved the teachers. You get me?" I didn't dare breathe. Mani and Heath looked at each other and then back at Holt who just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'your move'. Finally Mani grunted and let go of me.

"You ain't worth my time." he growled at me and he and Heath stalked off down the corridor. I finally let out the breath I had been holding and was about to thank Holt but he had me backed up against the wall. It wasn't in a particularly threatening way but it made me very nervous just the same. He pushed my fringe out of my eyes.

"You ok there Beautiful?" he asked.

"Y…yeah." I replied a little nervously. "Thanks Holt…for saving me I mean." I added. He grinned at me.

"Don't mention it." he said leaning closer to me face. "Although I can think of the perfect way you can make it up to me." Before I had the chance to protest or respond in any way he leaned forward and kissed me softly. I was so stunned I could hardly move, I just stood there and let him kiss me until his tongue licked my bottom lip and my brain suddenly began to work again. I pushed him away, my hand flying up to my lips as thoughts of Jackson filled my head.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and made to make a run for it but before I could escape Holt grabbed my wrist. He pulled me back towards him and he was kissing me again, this time one hand was placed firmly on my hip and the other embedded itself in my hair. His lips against mine felt strangely familiar and, before I knew what was happening, I was kissing him back; my hands in his hair pulling him towards me.

Then I reached the sides of his face and felt the headphones, pulling them down slightly, and any thought that it wasn't Holt, that it was Jackson who was passionately kissing me in the corridor, vanished. I broke the kiss pushing him away to disentangle from him, and with another hurried apology, ran off down the corridor barely noticing that the voice calling after me didn't sound like Holt's.

* * *

I tried to put my encounter with Holt out of my mind. I did my best to avoid him at school for the rest of the week and took to spending most of my time alone again. Frankie kept asking me what was wrong – why I had suddenly become shy and withdrawn again. I told her I was just a bit homesick and she didn't ask again. I even kept my distance from Jackson, feeling guilty for letting Holt kiss me and reciprocating when we had planned to go on a date. Either he didn't notice or just put it down to homesickness too as he never asked me about it.

Once the weekend rolled around everything seemed to have a much better prospect; I had called Jackson, apologised for being so distant and asked if he still wanted to go out with me. He had said yes and we had arranged a time and place to meet. Now that I was out of school and there was no chance of my bumping into Holt I felt as if I could relax. I could relax, be myself and have a good time with Jackson – nothing to get in the way or mess it up at all.

I stood, nervously waiting for him at the entrance to the local park and was just about to leave thinking this had all been a terrible mistake when I saw him. He waved at me as he realised I had spotted him and I waved back shyly. He looked really good today and I felt my heart skip in my chest. I began to walk towards him.

"Hey." he smiled and I felt my knees weaken slightly. I could stare at that smile forever.

"Hi." I breathed still too nervous to actually say anything more than that. Jackson seemed just as nervous as I was but he quickly recovered himself, leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips. I moaned softly against his lips and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, while his found possession on my waist. We stayed like that for a while before the need to breathe became apparent.

"Hi." Jackson grinned again once we'd both caught our breath.

"Hey." I replied also grinning like a lunatic. If we weren't careful this was going to turn into a stream of us both saying 'hi' to each other for the rest of the afternoon but my brain had decided that now was a good time to stop functioning properly.

"So," Jackson said after a pause and I was grateful that the conversation had moved passed greeting one another over and over. "I was thinking we could take a walk around the park and there's a café where we can have lunch if you like."

"Sound perfect." I smiled. He took my hand, lancing his fingers with mine, and we began to walk.

The park was beautiful and it was nice just being able to walk with and talk to Jackson without having to whisper or be worried that someone was going to interrupt us at any point. He asked me about my family so I told him about my parents and about me being a bit of a social anomaly back in my home realm and that's why I had been sent to Monster High. He smiled and listened dutifully as I told him all about being moved around schools until this one finally seemed to stick.

"But enough about me," I stated after I had finished my story. "there's something I've been wondering about you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I just wondered what kind of monster you are, if you don't mind me asking." I added so as not to seem rude. "I mean most it's been pretty obvious but I haven't been able to work you out."

"I'm…" he said after a pause. "complicated."

"How do you mean 'complicated'?" I asked looking up at him and he seemed to be purposefully avoiding my eye.

"Just complicated." he replied cryptically. I wanted to probe more, I wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery but thought better of it and we continued walking in silence. When we reached the centre of the park there was a large band-stand, a group setting up guitar amps and a drum kit on it.

"I didn't realise there was a band playing today." I mused. I turned to Jackson and saw that his usually pale face had drained of what little colour it already had.

"They said there wasn't going to be any music today." he murmured to himself. I gave his arm a gentle tug.

"Hey Jackson are you ok?" I asked. He seemed to swiftly return to himself because he turned me and we began to walk hurriedly in the direction we had just come.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled but I could tell he was lying. "Just think we should get away before the crowds get to big." He was nervous and he was hiding something and I wanted to know what it was. I pulled my hand out of his and he turned to face me.

"Jackson, what is going on?" I asked.

"I can explain." he stated hurriedly. "Can we just go somewhere…" But I ever heard the rest of the sentence as the band struck up a loud chord and launched into a punk-rock session.

As soon as the music started Jackson put his hands over his ears but it didn't do any good as, before my eyes, he began to change. His hair began to turn from black to red, becoming wild and unruly, his clothes changed and a pair of headphones appeared around his ears. With a euphoric shout the transformation was complete and in front of me, where Jackson had just been, was Holt. I stood and stared in shock, unable to process what had just happened.

Holt looked at me for a brief moment before taking a step towards me. That small movement seemed to bring me back to myself and I turned and ran. He called after me but I didn't listen; I wanted to put as much distance between him and myself as possible. I ran until my lungs and legs burned, my mind reeling the entire time – suddenly everything began to make perfect sense.

Why I had never seen Jackson and Holt in the same room, why I had only ever seen Jackson in places where it was quiet – when he heard music he turned into Holt! That was the reason why Jackson had said that he was 'complicated' and not given any reason for that and why he had always remained tight lipped when the subject of Holt came up.

When I reached the edge of the park and the sound of the band had died down I finally stopped to catch my breath. As I stood holding the stitch in my side I heard footfalls slowing to a stop behind me. I groaned before turning to see Holt standing behind me, looking a little out of breath himself.

"Wow, you sure can run fast." he observed.

"What do you want?" I groaned still clutching my side (I really need to work out more).

"I just want to talk," Holt stated. "to explain." I looked up at him and was suddenly filled with anger and it wasn't with him. Holt, despite all of his faults, had never lied to me or kept anything from me; he had always been straightforward with what he wanted and I had never asked him about himself so he had never avoided the subject.

"Take the headphones off." I told him.

"What?"

"Take the headphones off," I said again. "I want to talk to Jackson." Holt opened his mouth to protest but taking a look at the hard stare I was giving him he sighed and complied. He removed the headphones and after a short transformation Jackson stood in front of me again.

"Icarus I can explain." he began.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. In truth I was hurt. I had thought that we were close enough to tell each other things like that – I had told him things about me that I hadn't told anyone before – and he had this big secret that he had kept from me.

"I don't know." Jackson sighed. "It's just that after you met him you seemed to really hate Holt so I didn't tell you and then it got to the point where it had gone on too long and I couldn't tell you and I'm an idiot but I really like you. I really, really like you and despite everything I know Holt does too. So, ignoring the fact that I'm a different person every time I hear music, is there any way that we could possibly give it a try?"

I stared at him, unsure of what to say. I mean what could I say in this instance? I knew that Holt was interested in me – he had been borderline stalking me ever since we met and he had kissed me. I also knew how Jackson felt about me and I knew how I felt about each of them. I really liked Jackson and, after our tryst in the corridor the other day, I had mixed feelings about Holt. I was confused.

I didn't know what this meant; if I said I'd be Jackson's boyfriend did that mean that I'd be Holt's as well or if Holt pursued a relationship would it be cheating on Jackson if I agreed. Considering that they were the same person this was a particularly grey area and I wasn't sure how I felt about it either way. However Jackson was standing in front of me waiting for some kind of answer.

"I'm sorry, I have to think about this." was all I could manage before I turned and ran again. This time Jackson didn't follow me.

* * *

I didn't speak to either Jackson or Holt for a week. I was too confused at what all this meant to be able to make sense of any of it. I mean was this a 'one or the other' deal or did they come as a pair? I had no idea. A part of me knew that I should have talked to them about it and how they thought this was going to work but I was way too confused. For one thing I wasn't even sure how a conversation between three people with two inhabiting the same body would even work. So I did the mature thing and spoke to everyone but them.

I spoke to Frankie (her being my closest friend aside from Jackson) but she was even more confused by the prospect than I was. She did however tell me that she had known the two of them were the same person (apparently I missed that piece of excitement when I was having my own excitement with Deuce in the supply closet) and if she had known I liked Jackson she would have told me immediately.

The discussion then went to the rest of the girls who, aside from Cleo, were mostly unhelpful. Despite the fact that she clearly didn't like me Cleo gave me the best possible advice I could have actually received in this instance; 'you can either sit around and try and make sense of it until your head hurts or you can just go and talk to them and have them explain it to you'. So I decided to do just that.

The following day I walked into the gymnasium, fully prepared to go and find either Jackson or Holt after Fear Leading practice and talk things through. What I was not prepared for, however, was what was waiting for me inside the gymnasium. On a podium, underneath a banner with my name on it and singing what sounded suspiciously like The Jaundice Brothers, was Holt. If everyone at the school didn't know my name before this they most certainly would now.

Every single pair of eyes turned to me as Holt jumped off the podium and made his way over to me. My face was burning and I wanted nothing more than for a hole to open up in the ground and swallow me. I would most definitely have to change schools after this – no question about it, if I stayed at Monster High people would be talking about this until I graduated!

"Hi." Holt grinned as he reached me.

"Was all this really necessary?" I asked casting a furtive glance at everyone around us staring. Holt laughed.

"I had to get your attention somehow." he stated.

"Attention received." I replied. "Can we go somewhere and talk in private?"

"Sure thing." he grinned and he tossed the microphone he had been holding to someone in the crowd and we left, the music still blaring loudly. We walked in silence until we reached the library. Before going in Holt turned to me. "I'm going to take these off," he said indicating the headphones. "he can explain this much better than I can."

Before I could protest he cupped my face and kissed me softly before removing the headphones. Within seconds Jackson stood in front of me smiling shyly. I wasn't sure of what to say or do so I just stood there and waited for him to speak. He seemed to be getting his thoughts together until finally he took a deep breath.

"Ok so I could have handled the whole me being two people situation slightly better…" he began.

"That's a bit of an understatement." I replied grinning so that he knew I was joking. He laughed.

"Ok I could definitely have handled it better but I do really like you" he said. "and Holt really does too, despite his weird way of showing it."

"I really like you too," I replied. "and Holt is growing n me."

"Yeah he does have that effect." Jackson chuckled.

"So what happens now?" I asked after a short pause. Jackson shrugged.

"Whatever you want to happen." he stated. "Holt and I talked things through…"

"How?" I asked genuinely confused by this.

"We wrote letters to each other." Jackson explained. "Plus we do kind of share the same body."

"That makes sense." I agreed.

"Anyway," Jackson continued. "me and Holt talked things through and we came to the conclusion that if you want to just seen him or if you want to just see me then that's fine and if you want to see both of us and see how it goes that's fine too. I mean we are technically the same person."

I thought about this for a moment – the prospect of having two boyfriends was daunting to say the least but, as Jackson had said, they were technically the same person. If it all went to hell with one of them, though, there was no reason that things couldn't work out with the other one. The mechanics behind it were incredibly confusing and, quite frankly, gave me a headache so, for once, I decided to just stop thinking.

I closed the distance between myself and Jackson wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back and we just stayed like that for a moment, wrapped up in each other, before we broke apart for air.

"Let's not think about it too much and see how things go for now." I suggested. He smiled, understanding my meaning, and kissed me again. There was every chance that this could all blow up in my face but in that moment, while kissing Jackson outside the library, I didn't really care. Besides a split personality was just like two sides of the same coin – I'm sure it was something I could deal with and something I was certainly willing to.


End file.
